Finding her voice
by panda-chan X0X
Summary: Sakura haruno and her older brother are the prince and princess of konoha   She is forced to choose between the uchiha twins itachi and byakuya.  What happens when we through a tragedy and a badboy in the mix? well read and find out


I own nothing,not naruto not bleach nothing :( except this story...lols  
>Any way sakura is the princess of konoha ruling along side her older brother szayel.<br>She has to choose between the uchiha twins, itachi and byakuya who she will marry because of the bond between what happens when you put a bad ass thug named grimmjow jagerjacks into the mix? flames blaze and panties fly! Enjoy  
>Ps this is really just one long ass one shot so there will be no second chapter and its a song fic lols<br>WARNING!  
>lemon what does pink and blue make? light purple lol<p>

Sakura's pov I wake up slowly wishing i could just curl up and go back to no, today i have to make my spending my life with itachi-kun or eyes shut close and i choose to lay in bed a bit than someones head is on my eyes snape open and i look down to see my older brother Szayel lying down sidewards."Brother."I honey colour eyes shift to me."Sister."he drawls.i sigh annoyed with the weight which is left upon my sholders."Why couldnt they have ben twin girls."I sits up also and smirks to me."well sister, if they had been twin girls, our 'bond' with the uchiha family would have been gone a loooooong time have a thing about only chosing one...at a time."He smirks."Dont act as though you have wentches at your every will, when you know thats not like you at all."I smirked back."Ah my sister knows me so well."He stood up as i moved to get off the bed and helped me off of the bed."Would you care to have a swim with me at the lake sister,it is a wonderfall day after all."he asks.i smile."Of course brother."I answer.I quickly get dressed in my two pink two peice bikini and as soon as i reach the lounge Szayel wraps my wrap around me.I roll my eyes as i tie my hair in a loose leave the mansion together and decide to go by horse back heading to our brother and i race to the lake but nottice three people are swimming yamanaka.I bolt to the lake now fueld to see her face.i jump off the horse landing gracefully on my feet."Show off."My brother mocks and i just freez's as she see's me."miss yamanaka."I rolls her eyes at me."dont even pay attention to her."She says to her he stares at me.i roll my eyes at her and i walk towards the other man who was sitting had a tatto of his jaw on his hair short and light seemed strange, i liked it."Hello."I geeted with a looked at me and smirked cockily almost.''sup.''he said.i give him a confused must truely be dead...i think to my self."Are ya' just gonna sit there...or are ya gonna sit down?"he asks.i sit next to him and he looks out to the distance."...why. why do you have such an odd tatto on your face?"i just put his hand over it and smirked and shrugged."Seemed fitting i guess."he said lying down."how so?"i just shut his eyes."Guess ya havent herd of me eh?"he asked.I looked at him confused...was i ment to know him alredy."Listen, dont take it personal, but i dont hang with your kind, you dont belong in my world."he said sitting up."So, just go play with your stingy brother over there, ya dont want people to get the wrong idea about ya."he winked."i havent a clue what your talking about."i said very in the world was he talking about."Okey, ill say it one time so make sure you got alll the money out of ya ears, im Grimmjow jeagerjaques. get it now."he said.i just turned my head sidewards."And im sakura haruno?"i looked at me more confused than i looked at him."Sister! we need to head to the police department now hurry ill meet you their!"Szayel called. i nodded as i ran to my horse and rode back to the mansion.

Szayel's pov.  
>I watched as my sister rode away and i turned to the dirt bag she was speaking with."What did she say?"I just rolls his eyes at me."Go away pinky."he spat...pinkey?."Okey listen up you stupid low life, never call me that again, you should recognise who your speaking wi-""Yeah yeah yeah your the prince i should respect you rah..."he said cutting me off.<br>"I dont see how you could act so high and mighty, your nothing."i say."Heh, i dont see how YOU could act so high and mighty since, all you can do is hide behind your crown and you cant do jack by probibly never worked a day in your life."he says standing up."You donnt know me, ive worked a hell of a lot harder than you ever could even internilise in your petty small minded brain."he looks at me surprised."You can call me pinkey, whatever.i dont give a away from my sister."ive spent far to many years gaurding her from your kind"i growl leaving

Sakura pov when i arrived home i quickly had a shower and got dressed in my pink lace and mes asos skater dress and matching pink platfrom heels.I walked into the lounge to see my brother he grabbed my hand as we walked towards the rode over to the police station.I got out of the car to see byakuya he was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black kept his normall emotionless composure as he stood next to his brother, who was wearing he exact same thing as him.i was soooooo boring! no fun at all."Hello byakuya-kun, itachi-kun."I both looked at me "Princess."They !.i thought."Without being to forwards princess, to make the choice easier between the two of us."Itachi started."We'd both like to let you have an outing with us...a itachi and i before you make your desition."Byakuya finished.I just nodded away."Ild like to take you out first, haruno-chan, if im not being to forward ofcourse."I just smiled."I would love to go on an outing with you itachi-kun."I said taking the arm he offerd as we walked through the village together and it was actually fun."So itachi-kun.."I try starting a looks at me, his eboney eyes were so enchanting."i-i uh."He grinned, which i didnt know he ever did."What do you think you were in a past life?"He asks me out of the blue."...i dont know."I answer."He smiles."I beleive, for you were probibly exactly what your name says.A beutifall cherry blossem tree."He says in a new voice, it was so breezy.i would have melted in my shoes but insted he held my hand."Would you like to go see the uchiha's faverot spot in the village.?"He asked.i nodded and he led me got to a big hill and he stood behind me."Okey, for this part, i need you to trust me okey?"He says."I trust you itachi-kun."I covers my eyes with one hand and he leads me up the hill."Okey were here."he says removing his was beutifall, cherryblossome trees surrounding a crees and a single bench next to the creek."It beutifall."I whisper."Not as beutifall as you."He says in a low voice.i look at him but his eyes are averted from mine this walks silently behind a large oak tree, which seemed to be the only tree near here which wasnt a cherryblossem pulled out a basket from behind it and a blanket as lay the blanket down and emted out the basket lying the food out."My princess."He said signaling me to sit with i did ate in peace and it was wonderfall.  
>"Itachi-kun, why when your with byakuya-kun your so quiet.i dont get it now, your so open."I say he looks at me."..i guess.. you give me a reson to talk again."He smiles.i blush feircly.<br>He phone rings and he sighs in annoyance."I-uh..one sec."he says to me.i try not to listen but it was hard not to."What!"He scolds."Gahr...im busy tell bya-...oh."He sighs again."Yeah i guess, ill...ill be right there."He practicly walk towards me and and grones."Sorry sakura-chan but i have to go, would you like me to walk you home?"He asks me."No, its fine realy."I nods."..Byakuya will pick you up tomorow."He i nod."Thank you for today, itachi-kun.i really enjoyed it."I thank him stands infront of me and light grabs my chin and softly peck my was only a few moments, but i felt as though i was on cloud our lips part he quickly packs everything up and puts it back behind the tree."Ill, see you."he says i was hand subconciously moves to my i smile."Yo!haruno!"Temari shouts as i reach the city."Lets hit the clubs!"She smirks.i smirk also."Sounds like fun, i guess i could spear an hour or two."I joins us as we head to my flat, which my brother has no idea about, and we get in a red v neak theigh length dress and matching red in a strapless purple dress which ended just below her theighs and black platform heels and hinata in a blue sweetheart dress which ended on her upper theigh and and light blue-glass like heels.i tie my hair up leaving my bangs out and we leave to the club temari djs walk in to see ino and tenten dancing on each i roll my eyes as ino stops and cuts the music walking towards me."C'mon forhead, sing...or maybe you cant."she says and then giggles.I grab the mic."If i sing, will that stop you from talking?cause if thats the reward ill sing, and sing and sing."I scoffs."If you can."She spits.I wink at kiba who was the dj and he smirks and plays my song

Grimmjow pov.  
>I sat at our normall both with ulquiorra and my i hear the music pumping and i look to see who made it so noisey."Princess?"I all but whimper.<br>She stands by the brown haird Dj and he wrapped his arm around her."The princess is here!"He pretty much sang/shouted...homo..."Dirty."He said to her and she coverd her mouth in mock pain."To dirty to clean my act up."he said and she smirked."Well, if you aint dirty you aint here to party."She grabbed the mic off of him and moved to center stage."Ooh, im over due,gimmi some room, im coming my dues,in the mood,me and my girls gonna shake the room."She had an amaising jumped off the stage and strted to grind against her freinds."Dj spin'in ,show your get dirty,thats my jam.I need that UH, to get me 'in till my clothes come off."She sang walking towards the both's."Haruno-san."I herd Ulquiorra say."You know her?"I nodded."She's a regular here as well, youve never noticed?"He replys."She comes here often?"I ask loudly."Why are you getting so worked up for?"suijutsu asks me.i just ignor him and turn my attention to the girl who was now actually infront of me."Wanna get rowdy ,Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry ,Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party ,Sweat dripping over my body ,Dancing getting just a little naughty ,Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival."She standing close to our booth"Uh, what."She sings to that girl suijutsu was with this morning."fitting song for a whore."She says rolling her eyes.i give her an unintentional glare and she shuts her mouth."Come."I growl standing up and grabbing sakura's hand leading her towards the bathroom, earning a wolfwhistel from my stupid brother.  
>"Where are you taking me?"She as soon as we get to the hall i ...kind lihtly, push her against the wall."Why are you here?"I ask shrugs."I came with my freinds, what does it matter?"She asks."You dont belong here princess."I growl."Who says you can decide where i do or do not belong!"She conters, smartass."Listen, im doing ya a solid here, you dont belong in a club like this, you belong with your fancy dress's and your fancey ball and shit like that not here."I looks into my eyes with her big green forming and my eyes soften grip lossend on her hand but i put my hands on both sides of her."Anyone here could just take advantage of you, do you want that?"I look at me, but it was strange, their was no fear in her everyone else had when they saw had a fire in her eyes."I could have taken advantage of you.i could have had my way with you and no one would have cared here, this isnt the place for remember that."I say droping my hands."You dont know me..."she says.I turn to leave and i leave her there.I go back to my booth and start drinking again.i than see sakura as she leaves.I sigh.<p>

Sakura pov i woke up the next day in a happy mood."Good morning my lovely."I said hugging my music book before putting it down on top of the piano.i had a long shower and got dressed in a simple whit sun dress and heels."Good morning sister."My brother said entering my room."Brother."I reply."Ready for your date, byakuya is in the main hall waiting."He said i i walked to my was wearing a black short sleave v neak and grey jeans."Sakura-chan."He said extending his hand to me.i took it gladly."Where do you wanna go eh?"he asks seemd differnt, the uchiha twins were always the quiet of few brothers and so on."i uh..i dont you want to take me i guess."I said and he smiled."Great, ramen shop it is."He smiled leading me we arrived we ate sitting close together."So tell me sakura."He said inbetween slurps."What are some of your interests?do you like music?"He asked.''yes, i love like my life."He looked at me with enthusasim."Really?what kind of music?"he ask's."Any really.i write my own songs sometimes."i say."ooh, do you compose them in the village, ild love to hear you sing."He says.i blush and he grins."Well-i..i dont really sing in public."I looks down as though disapointed."What about now c'mon sing with me."He offers looking up again.i shake my head but he stands up and pulls me up also."excuse me,if you see me screamin' deep in my mind, im only dreamin' cause if i wake girl and by my side.i feel as though half of me is no longer alive."He sings in the resturant looks at us."So pleas shorty befor you walk out that door on you listen to my song?"he sings.i smile and give in."If only, i give you one last chance, with the can no longer got to be faithfull, so we can be fruitfall build a family and allow gods just befor i run out the block papi i might listen to your song."He smiles."i had no idea you had such a amaising voice."He praised me.i blushed."Ya'know your really cute when you blush?"he grinned."Your different today."i puts his arm around me and put the other hand in front of us pointing to the sky."Cause today, my princess, i am not the other uchiha twin. i am byakuya!"he smiles."so tell me, when did you start writing your own songs?"i think about this for a moment."hidan."i mumur."oh..."he says."Im sorry for your loss sakura, he was a... great man."i just nod."We wrote songs together...thats how i started,"he nodded."so listen about this whole engagment dont have to decide right can have time to think it over...as much time as you need.."he says."Thank you byakuya-kun."He nods."ahh, sorry sakura but i have to take my had a wonderfall next time eh?"he says.I nod."yeah."He places his hand on my cheek and bends down to kiss me gently befor lips were so warm and sweet.  
>I went back to the house and sat at my piano...and started playing keys that felt right<p>

Flash back.  
>"See listen baby,..week, ihave been cryin' and cryin' for weeks, howd i survive when i could bearly eat bearly speak bearly eat...and than you come in with."he said playing the cords.<br>"And thats the moment you came to me, i dont know what your love has done to im invisnable i see through the me i used to be."a sang back."You changed my whole li-i-fe."he sang."Dont know what your doing to me with your love.".."Im fealing all superhumen you did that to me, a superhumen heart beats in me and i think ive found it here with yo-o-u super humen."We sang together,me harmonising."Yes."he said hugging me tightly and kissing me."I love you."he says."I love you too."i reply."This will be ours, forever and always baby."he chimes kissing me again End

Tears fall down my face as i sing."What did i do to deserve this, i didnt even get a one last kiss..from you oh baby god took your love needed an angel so it seemes i need to feel your hands all over me, i need to feel you kissing me, i need to feel you holding me, i need to feel your touch cause i miss your love so much And I can't keep on living this way I need you here with me Why could he take you away, from me."i sing saddly, hidan flashing through my mind.i fall to the ground from the stool in pain, clutching my chest."Sister!"Szayel shouts grabbing huggs me tightly."Its okey sister im here ."he says holding me tightly."Hi-da-an."i sighs."Sister!"he growls."Dont cry,im here for you illl forever be here for you, i need you to stop crying, let me feel the pain for need to stop it okey?"he sobs slow down and tears stop pulls me up and lies me on the bed holding me untill i fall asleep, his arms gaurding me like armour."big brother."i i am met with loud snores and i giggle .

It had almost been two weeks since my.. brother and i had been invited to the yamanaka home for a masqurade ball and my brother had been nagging me to go so i said i would it was almost eleven pm.I had a shower than got dressed in a black masquerade gown with a knee high white under skirt , mathcing black ruffel gloves, whites platform, rewl incrested heels and a white jewl incrested mask, i also tied my hair in a high bun and put on dark red lip gloss and my tiara which had rubies set in gold and diamonds set in silver.i walked over to my brothers wing to see him a black yux and a white mask simmiler to mine except mine had feathers and such on it while his just hade the golden outter layer."can you.."I ask as i grabs the laces of my corset and tightend it for me tie it."ew, your boobies are popping out now."he groned."Well wadda ya want me to do?"I gives me a face and i say."If you say tuck 'em i am going to hit you."i warn and he just chuckles."kay, lets go."he says leading me we arive ino as always throws herself at my brother i rolled my eyes and headed to the back.i sat outside to the waterfall and sat there, thinking."Whatcha' wanna be out here for?The parties inside."A guy said he had a dark blue and black full faced mask on and black suit.I shrug."Guess im not really up to party right now."he sat next to me."Somthing on your mind?."He smiles i smile also."Thank you."i say."So, who dumped ya.."he guessed.i sigh."Oh how i wish i got dumped...that would have been more bareable."i say tears foarming."what happend?"he ask's.i pause.."He passed away."i admit."Oh, im so sorry to hear that."he sympathises.i nod my head."you must have loved him alot."he says."I did, he was...everything to gave me the chance to sing again since my parents passed on."he stays silent for a while."gah, i shouldnt bother you with my problems."i say stands also."Dance with me."He say's almost like a command.i look at him he grabs me by the hand and leads me to the dance holds my waist lightly and i place my hand upon hi sholder as we danced out the was went back to the waterfall and i looked at the stars."Your strange ya know that?"He tells me.i giggle."Thanks alot."i say chuckels."nothin's wrong with being strange."he says as he put his hands on my waist.i take his mask off and i wrap my arms around his neak lips meet in a fiery toung trying to gain accsess to my mouth, which i give moves his head the other way to gain more acsess and he pulls me closer to hand droped to his chest and the other around his waist and he put his hand on my butt and at the back of my head keeping it still as he broke apart for only a moment for air before he claims my mouth eyes open slightly and i see the side of his eyes widen in shock. i pull away quickly."You!"i looks at me with a smirk."What the blue hair didnt give it away...my voice know you might be naturally blond.."He i slap him."You tricked me!"I say stands up strait."All i did was listen and try to haelp, i think i did good by you."he counters."What happend to,'oh you dont belong in my world'?"i say mocking pauses."I said you cant be in my world, never said nothin' bout me comin to yours."he said holding my waist once more.i put my hands on his chest and my face close to his." maybe."i to his surprise i push him away."You shold stay out of my world untill im worthy enough to be in yours."i say walking back to the party.

The next night i got dressd in a black open sholder v neak mini dress and white jewel studid staleto heels and i just left my hair fall too its long length ending just after my sholders.i walked to the club, like when i walked in, i saw byakuya and itachi on stage.i spied on them as they walked over to grimmjow...wait grimmjow! oh no this isnt pushed him out of the vip area."I dont see how you can hate from out side of the club,"Itachi sang."You cant even get in,hahaha,lets go."Byakuya he jumped on the stage."Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sippin, yellow lambrugini, yellow top missin."Itachi joined him on the stage."Yep yep, this shit looks like a toupee."he looked at grimmjow and his friends."I get what you get in ten years,in two pulled up his collor as he sang."Ladies love me,im on my cool j."itachi who was still glareing at the group."If you get what i get what would you say?"i stood up and grimmjow saw me rite did the twins,so they cut the music."Sakura-chan, c' a bottle, let your body wobble."byakuya sang jumping and landing in front of the girls greeted me wih a warm hug and i pulled him away."We need to leave."he pouted and i practicly gushed at him."Ill see you another rime i guess,"he not befor giving me a kiss goodbye.i just sighed and walked to tamari who was dj'ing tonight.I could feel grimmjows eyes on me but i tried hard not to look at him.

Grimmjow Stupid women,play with me like kissed,infront of everyone.i glared daggers ino her back.I hated this feeling, and i didnt get did i feel this way.I saw her get up and walk to the back so i followed lit up a smoke and took a puff but when i got there i took it out of her mouth and tore it in two."Those ar bad for your lungs."i just looked at me confused."I told you to stop coming here."i said looking at the floor."I dont need to listen to you."she shrugged.i subconciously grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against the wall with her hands above her head and my hand was on her ass."Stop kidding your lucky im looking out for ya ya know that!"i ask and she rips her hands away from mine."I dont need your help."she spat and i something happend...i dont know when we looked in eache others eyes time lips me in a turns to go away but i grab her wrist and pull her back to me with a firey kiss and her hand landed on my chest just like at the this time i lift her up and her legs wrap around my waist as i push he harder against the arm held her up and my other arm snaked bhind her my hand landing on the back of her head and i moved my mouth from her lips to her her as mine,leaving my mark on her.I carry her back in the club kissing her all over as i take her into the bathroom.i put her down and looked into her kissed me again,undoing my belt and pulling my jeans dwon,when the got to about my knees she used her heels to push them down further.i turn us around and place her on the counter and practicly rip her panties off as i pull my boxor shorts down.I pull her close to me kissing her neak as she moaned in delight.I spred her legs further and i enter without giving much she mound in i was still had her and i wanted her now.i needed her to scream my i had a feeling that wouldnt be to hard.I thrust into she screamed for me."Sakura."i shouted over her screams and she calmed down a bit.i pulled out and she pouted."say my name and ill get it in."i say."Grimmjow."she says."Louder."i say."Grimmjow."she says a bit louder.."Again."i say and just befor she says it i thrust in and she screams."GRIMMJOW!"and i smirk as we cum together.I rest my head on her sholder in the crook of her neak and she pants heavily.i step back pulling up my boxor shorts and jeans and do my belt up stood up and tied her hair up."i guess."i started and she looked up at me."I could make room, for a girl like you in my world."I looks up."Im engaged."She says words cutting me like a was to that guy,byakuya wasnt ! im so stupid!but i had my mark on her,i dont give a fuck if she was engaged, ill breake them shes mine now.

Sakurpov I got home and i herd my brother singing to himself in his wing i listen to him."My baby sis, keeps getting older, i watch her grow up with make jokes cause they dont understand just dont see my real side.i act like shit phaze,inside it drives me insecurioties would eat me than i see my im not crazy it all make sense when i look into her times it feels like the worlds on my leaning on me."he sings."But brother you know that i know your a soldier nothing can take you from me."i sing back and he smiles a weak smile as i hugged him tightly.

The next week i headed over to hinatas one answerd the door so i walked into see hinata and itachi making out in the kitchen.i forze."w-o-w."was all i said."Princess."he i just smiled."aww, you you want to be together dont mind me, really"i my choice is so much eiser to make now.i think."Thank you haruno-chan."he thabnks and i just giggle.i leave the house and head to the police station to tell i got there he was asleep on his desk.i smiled,he was a cute sleeper.i woke him up slightly and he lazily looked at me and smiled."sakura-chan."he said."You should go home."i say in a soft just shakes his head."i gotta work on these files."he says waking up fully.i grab his hand and he looks at me."Go home byakuya-kun, sleep."i command smiles."I'll take a nap in the bunkers, i cant go yet though."he says. i nod as we walk over to the 'bunker' which was the size of my room(which is pretty large)and he hits sits on the bed."Wait i gotta."he tries to go back to his desk but i push him to the bed,causeing me to fall on we laugh together.i lay next to him on the bed and we just talk for hours,cuddeling it couldnt have been anymore perfect.i was falling for him i came in and byakuya jumped up."Crap!im sorry sakura-chan but i have to go."he said tieing up his hair."brother, my apoligies."he said in a emotionless tone, slipping back into his former self.  
>i nod getting up.i left the police station and made my way home."sa-ku-ra."i hear.i turn to see grimmjow leaning on the light post infront of my house.i pull him away from the light and he smirks."What the hell are you doing here?"i wrapped his arms around me and put his head in the crook of my neak."Come to cheek up on my girl."i push him away and he grins wider."Go away."i say he pinned me to the front gate and kissed me.i was surprised at first and tried to push him away,but after a while i gave in and wrapped my arms around him."Sakura, get inside."i hear my brother say in a low voice he used when he was pissed."brother."i say in a slight scared tone."Sakura,"he growels.i run inside quickly and go to my room.<br>Byakuya and i were getting closer and grimmjow always visited me.i was in love with them both.i couldnt help my feelings.  
>I got dressed in a long multi clour silk v neack drape dress and matching white heels and tied my hair up leaving out a little bit of a picked me up for dinner and we went to our faveriout resturant."Sakura."he gretted kissing me as i answerd the door and we left hand n had dinner and he talked to me."So, ive been offerd a place in suna but, i dont think i should leave."He says."Why not?"i ask."Ill be to far away from you."he says."Dont stay here cause of me."I say to him."Nah its, its not for me.i dont like the heat ya know."he tried to say.""Dont lie, you used to lay in the sun untill itachi said you'd turn orenge."he chuckeld at that."Now seriously, you should go."he just shrugged the subject off.i look at him and i go to the piuano at the resturant"If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way."i sang playing the piano,and everyone looked my way." And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm."tears formed in my eyes and i continued to band played to my tune and they gave me the mic and i stood up."I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love..And i~ wil always love you~, i will always love you!"i sang as a ,stood there and i hugged him looked in his eyes."I will you."i sang befor kissing held me tightly."i love you."he we just stayed wrapped in each others arm .<br>After byakuya went home i went to the club and stood on the stage.I knew grimmjow was there i could feel his eyes on me.I walked up to the stage and kiba played the song i was working on and i grabbed the mic.i found grimmjow instantly and our eyes smirked and i just looked at him."You re Bad For Me I Clearly Get It I Don t See How Something Good Could Come From Loving You The Death Of Me Must Be Your Mission Cause With Every Hug And Kiss You re Snatching Every Bit Of Strength That I m Gon Need To Fight Off The Inevitable And It s A Heart Breaking Situation I m Up In, But I Can t Control."his eyebrow shot up in confusion and i continued." You re Just Like Poison Slowly Moving Through My System Breaking All Of My Defenses With Time You re Just Like Poison And I Just Don t Get It How Can Something So Deadly Feel So Right?  
>I m Not Sure Of What To Do It s A Catch 22Cause The Cure Is Found In You I Don t Want It But I Do You re Just Like Poison My Affliction, I m Addicted, I Can't Lie Kiss Me One More Time Before I Die."his mouth was now open and he was starrstruck.i walk down the stage as i continue."You Aint Right Take Me High Then That High It Subsides And My Body Flat Lines Then You Come To Revive Wait Wait Wait I m Alive But How Long Will It Last Will It All Come Crashing Down? How Many Doses Am I Needing Now?<br>What s The Prognosis Will You Be Around?Or Am I Just Another Victim Of An Assassin That Broke My Heart Down."He seemed stunned and i just sang on"Baby You re Just Like Poison Slowly Moving Through My System Breaking All Of My Defenses With Time You re Just Like Poison And I Just Don t Get It How Can Something So Deadly Feel So Right I m Not Sure Of What To Do It s A Catch 22 Cause The Cure Is Found In You I Don t Want It But I Do You re Just Like Poison My Affliction, I m Addicted, I Cant Lie Kiss Me One More Time Before I Die."I was now infront of him and the spotlight was on us."It s Just Not My Body It s My Mind, You Don t Know How Many Times I Told Myself This Can't Do And That I Don t Need You It s So Unfair That I Find Myself Right Back In Your Care And What s Good Is That When You re Not Always There You Know That For My Health You re Just Like Poison You re Just Like Poison Slowly Moving Through My System Breaking All Of My Defenses With Time You re Just Like Poison And I Just Don t Get It How Can Something So Deadly Feel So Right I m Not Sure Of What To Do It s A Catch 22 Cause The Cure Is Found In You I Don t Want It But I Do You re Just Like PoisonMy Affliction, I m Addicted, I Can't Lie Baby Kiss Me One More Time before i die."i sing and he is still frozen.i smirk."I love you stupid."i say hitting his head with the mic."OW!"he shouts rubbing his wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lovingly."I love you more."he said between pulls away holding my sholders."Promiss me somthing."he said i lokk up in confusion."Dont stop singing."he commands.i he kisses me again."Sing for me."i looks at me stunned."oh w-wel ya know, no mic or."he tries but i give him mine."Or ya know music."and the music plays."i hate you."he hisses at he gets up on the stage and grabes the bass and plays a few cords."i love her cause she got her own She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone There ain't nothing that's more sexy Than a girl that want but don't need me Young independent, yea she work hard But you can tell from the way that she walk She don't slow down cause she ain't got time To be complaining, shawty gon shine She don't expect nothing from no guy She plays agressive, but she still shy But you never know her softer side By lookin in her eyes Knowing she can do for herself Makes me wanna give her my world Only kinda girl I want Independent queen workin for her throne I love her cause she got her own She got her own I love her cause she got her own She got her own"he said hugging me.I felt at left the club and i giggled as he walked me home."What?"he asked me."Theres a thug in my life, ima gonna tell my brother, hes gonna say it aint rite but its so good to me."i sang danceing with laughed."Im a thug now?"he said to me mocking pain."Not a thug, MY thug."i said kissing him."Whatta bout your fiance'?"he asked.i shrug."I guess, i we just came from two seperate worlds."he hugged me from behind."heh, thats what i thought about us."he said."But ild gladly give up my world to start a new one for just us."he whispers.I blush and he smirks."so, if we get hitched, am i king?"he ask's.I roll my eyes."Oh no, youve gotta go through szayel befor you get to be called king."i said and he looked at me."Heh, doesnt phaze rather be your thug anyday."he i kiss him again."So am i your man now?"he ask's."No your not, i just say i love you to anybody these days."i say sarcasticly."Smartass."he grumbels."Lernt from the master love."i said with a kinda british him i hold him tightly and kiss him that he's mine now.

Kinda sucky ending i think personally but yeah, finished i guess like it review to say what i could improve on!  
>Thanks for reading<p> 


End file.
